


Wasted Early Sunday Morning

by Dorianmcgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Feelings?, It's Wynonna, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly drunk sex, Smut, There are no feelings, They are both tops, They fight for that shit, Vaginal Fingering, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, Wynonna Smut, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianmcgrath/pseuds/Dorianmcgrath
Summary: Eliza Shapiro.Everyone saw Moody shoot her dead at Black Badge headquarters all that time ago.But here she is, knocking on the homestead door asking for help.After a night of catching up and some whiskey, things get a little... Interesting.ORA smutty one shot of Wynonna and Shapiro.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Eliza Shapiro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Wasted Early Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought there wasn't enough Wynonna smut out there, ya know? 
> 
> How's everyone doin?
> 
> Drink water when ya drink ya booze.
> 
> Tip your delivery drivers. 
> 
> and uh.... Enjoy. 
> 
> (Title is from the song "Wasted Early Sunday Morning" by the Sneaker Pimps)

It was rare, the amount of times Wynonna Earp’s heart stopped in its tracks. 

Where time froze, and the snowflakes that fell seemed to just… stay in their place among air.

One of those rarities occured when the previously dead Eliza Shapiro turned up herself at the homestead’s front door after a couple of short, hesitant knocks. 

She had the audacity to have a smirk on her lips, and a faint scar on her forehead, right where Moody shot her all those months ago. 

The first words that came out of the previously dead woman's mouth was "I had nowhere else to go" with a hint of a shrug. 

Wynonna replied with what she sometimes calls a "Peace Check”, and aimed her magic buntline special right in between her eyes. 

Shapiro didn't flinch, rather her smirk deepened when the gun didn't glow or hum when Wynonna centered her aim. 

The formerly dead Black Badge operative was truly alive and on their homestead. 

Not a revenant. 

Wynonna looked over Eliza’s shoulder and saw Quinn, the other formal Black Badge agent who she banished from Purgatory leaning on a rental car, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. 

Waverly, who must have walked up just in time to see the gun out, promptly smacked Wynonna's shoulder and pulled Shapiro into a deep hug. Wynonna had to hold back a snort, seeing the blonde woman completely out of her element, all bug eyed and not accustomed to physical affection. She gave her a few taps on the back before Waverly finally let her go. 

"Is it really you?" Waverly asked, looking her over. Shapiro was even in the same maroon long sleeve that had perfectly cut holes in them to show off some skin, and tight black pants. Her hair was the same length, no new worry lines, nothing. 

Shapiro shrugged, "the one and only"

“How are we supposed to believe that? That you're not...” Wynonna trailed off. 

What, a Black Badge ruse? A ghost? A tricky new form of revenant?

"Look, I'm not a copy or a double or whatever. I'm still me" Shapiro reasoned. Then her smirk turned into a mischievous grin, "in fact, could a clone tell you the last time we were alone together I was almost naked in a hotel room?"

_Record scratch._

Waverly whipped her head around to Wynonna with wide, questioning eyes.

Nicole, the silent protector, who finally made her presence known from the doorway of the Homestead let out a slight "oop"

"Uh" Wynonna's eyes bugged out of her head, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. It made her mad, because Wynonna Earp doesn't _blush_. "She… yeah we, uh" 

Shapiro chuckled, "calm down Earp I'm just busting your chaps"

“Yeah… Sure” Wynonna grumbled. 

“Any chance you will let me inside? I’ll explain everything, I promise”

Waverly looked at Wynonna. 

The older Earp sighed, “fine,” she held an arm out towards the door, “lead the way”

Shapiro looked over her shoulder, and did a gentle nod towards Quinn, who hadn’t moved a muscle. He returned it, then got in his car and drove away without a word. 

Nicole had stepped out of the way, watching them all enter with an arm leaning against the door frame. Wynonna was the last in the line. Nicole raised a quizzical brow, a silent question. Checking in. 

Wynonna just shrugged and walked on, Nicole followed. 

Eliza was good on her word and explained everything. 

Black Badge, and their ridiculous experiments kept her alive. Shortly after the team left, some techs dragged her body to the operating room. Somehow, someway, Eliza was still alive. 

And somehow, they kept her that way. 

They tested different healing techniques on her, but kept her in a frozen coma. 

The perfect patient. Unable to deny any treatment. Unable to escape. 

Wynonna felt sick. 

Quinn, with the help of the drugs synthesized by Jeremy did exactly what he was set to do. He stormed in the headquarters Shapiro was held in. The former agent rescued her, and stashed some drugs to keep her alive. 

He ran off with the cold body of Eliza Shapiro in a gurney, guns blazing behind him.

It was a long, grueling process to have her come back to life, even more painful once Quinn told her what happened to Dolls. 

Then their time and luck ran out.

Eliza ran out of the serum she needed to live. Black Badge could apparently cure her of a gunshot to the head, but not care about the lizard problem. 

There was only one place they could go. 

So there she was, in the Earp Homestead kitchen, nursing a glass of whiskey with three pairs of wide eyes and opened jaws staring back at her. 

There was a beat of silence, the listeners were too shocked to speak. 

Eliza shrugged, breaking the silence, "it's nothing, really"

"What do you mean it's nothing?!" Waverly squeaked. "You were… you were d-"

"Waverly" Wynonna warned. 

"I'm sorry!" she raised her hands, "it's just… a lot!"

Nicole smiled softly at her, and took one of her raised hands and squeezed. 

Waverly relaxed and leaned a little more into her side. 

_Blech._

"So… will you help? Get the Chetri kid to have some more serum made?" Shapiro asked. She looked… embarrassed?

Nicole and Waverly looked at Wynonna again. 

It was up to her. 

Wynonna thought for a moment. It would be useful to have her around, someone they could trust. 

The Earp nodded, "yeah, we'll help you out, as long as you help out with the bullshit here”

Shapiro smiled, and this time it didn't hold any smug cockiness or mischief. 

It was grateful. It had relief. 

"Thank you" she said. 

"Nothin' to it" 

Luckily Jeremy was already in the lab. When Waverly texted him a short version of the story, and the request for more serum. 

She just received an array of emojis, some were shocked faces, smileys, and then a row of thumbs up.

That was easy. 

Shapiro said her thanks, and moved to head out. 

Wynonna held out her arm, "wait!" she called a little too loud.

Eliza raised her brow, a little amused. Her sister and Nicole also had questioning expressions.

"Uh" Wynonna stammered, "I mean, you could stay a while. You've been through a lot"

Waverly and Nicole gave each other an unreadable look. 

Damn them and their silent communication. 

Shapiro's lip twitched, smirk returning, "sure. I could sit for a spell. You have lots of stories to tell it seems"

They sure do. 

The four of them shared stories well into the night. Most of them were tales of Dolls. 

They shared laughs, some tears, comfortable silences, and whiskey. Lots of it. 

They toasted him and his stoic hardass ways. 

Wynonna felt normal for once, despite the nature of the stories, the voice taking demons, face-stealing spider ladies, the whole nine.

It was _nice_ , because instead of Shapiro freaking out about the fact that vampires existed, she just listened. She of course had something to say about Doc turning into a vampire, something along the lines of "that bastard". 

But there was something else. Perhaps it was the whiskey running in her veins, but Wynonna swore she could feel piercing light green eyes watching her every move. Even when someone else was speaking. 

And in the rare times when Eliza wasn't looking, Wynonna was watching too. 

Definitely the whiskey. 

Waverly, with her tipsy giggling changed the subject, "so the literal first time you two met, Eliza only had underwear on? And you two _still_ tousled like a couple of idiots?"

"I thought she was a burglar!" Wynonna defended.

Shapiro chuckled, “I have to admit, fighting without clothes on is very freeing”

_That_ put images in Wynonna’s head. 

Not particularly unwelcome. 

Oh dear. 

“You were very… nimble” she muttered before taking a sip from the bottle. 

_Why did I just say that?_

All of this liquor loosened her lips, though it seemed Eliza didn’t mind the comment. In fact, she felt that gaze from her burn a little more on the skin. Wynonna pulled on the collar of her shirt a little. 

Waverly bust out in a fit of giggles and half-formed words, breaking the moment between the two. Nicole, the responsible one took that as a cue to leave. 

“Alright, I’m going to get this one to bed. Eliza will you need a ride to… wherever it is your going?” Nicole asked with a warm smile and a squirming, drunk girlfriend in her arms. 

Shapiro smiled and shook her head, “I can call a cab, thank you”

Nicole nodded and proceeded to drag her girlfriend up the stairs. Wynonna raised the half-empty bottle as a silent “goodnight”.

“They are good for eachother” Eliza sighed. 

“I know, it’s gross”

Shapiro chuckled at her, “and what about you? Anyone shacking you up at night?”

Wynonna snorted, “one thing I have learned these past two years is my life is way too complicated for shit like _love_ " she rotated the half empty bottle with her fingers.

"I know how you feel. Try being a lizard”

They both laugh, but the liquor loosened lips strike again. 

“A lizard with really sexy underwear” Wynonna’s eyes widened at her own admission. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. “Sorry” she muttered. 

Instead of just changing the subject, Eliza presses on, “I didn’t know you still thought about that” she smirked, a little too satisfied about it. 

Wynonna just took another swig of whiskey. She should probably put it down. 

Though with the way Eliza was looking at her, she felt inclined to keep going. 

The Earp felt her heart jump a little from the predatory stare.

“How can I not? Any other circumstances I would have called it foreplay” this time, Wynonna didn’t feel the liquor talking. 

Shapiro cocked a sculpted brow, “you like it rough, Earp?” her voice deepened a little. 

Wynonna twiddled with the neck of the bottle a little more, the glass clinking on the table, “I can keep up”

The blonde leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, her eyes looking Wynonna up and down like her next meal. The Earp bit her lip. 

“That’s a stretch, I got the upper hand how many times?” Eliza bent her head to the side. 

“You were very distracting,” Wynonna admitted.

Shapiro grinned, “oh, I can be all sorts of distracting when I want” she placed her chin on her interlocked hands. 

Wynonna gulped. Her clothes suddenly felt restricting. 

She stopped rotating the bottle and replied, “Is that a challenge?” Wynonna fought the shake in her voice. 

“An offer”

The Earp scoffed, “you’re confident”

Eliza dropped her arms on the table, “you’ve been staring at my lips for the past twenty minutes”

Both of them simultaneously stood up, faces inches apart. The chairs creaked along the hardwood. Wynonna could feel Eliza's breath and scent on her lips. A hint of smoke and peaches. 

"This doesn't mean anything," Wynonna mumbled. 

Shapiro had the audacity to roll her eyes, “whatever you say, Earp”

Wynonna was the first to move. The table jostled as she plowed her way over to Eliza. A glass fell and shattered, but neither woman flinched or made a move to clean it up. Eliza's backside hit the kitchen counter with a thud, but her gasp was cut off by the Earp's crushing lips.

There was no hesitation, no shock. Eliza's hand immediately gripped raven locks in the back on Wynonna's head, pulling her ever closer. Wynonna's own hand did the same, the other grasped Eliza's hip. Her lips were soft, but demanding, the slight burn of alcohol tingled them. 

Not to be outdone, Shapiro pushed herself off the counter, not breaking the kiss. Wynonna felt herself walking backwards till she felt her back pressed against the doorframe. Her grunt turned into a moan as Eliza’s lips moved from her own down to her jaw, to her neck. Wynonna pulled her in tighter, feeling the other woman’s body heat graze against her clothed skin. 

“At least give me the decency of the bedroom” Eliza growled against her neck, in between kisses and bites. 

Wynonna chuckled weakly, her voice breathy, “eager, much?”

Shapiro lifted herself from Wynonna’s neck, her pupils were wide. “I did say you should see what I could do naked” she purred. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes playfully before taking Eliza by the wrist and guiding them to her room. As soon as the curtain fell, closing them in, Eliza pulled Wynonna by her clasped wrist and pulled her in for another bruising kiss. Their breaths were harsh and deep through their noses, as the air felt more heavy with arousal. Wynonna felt determined hands pull at the bottom of her T-Shirt that said “The Whiskey Made Me Do It”

How fitting. 

Wynonna mirrored Eliza, pulling at the longsleeve desperately to feel more skin. There was no taking their time in this.

They were borderline desperate for touch. 

Their kiss broke as their shirts flew off, but their lips immediately found eachother again. It was filthier than the last, with exploring tongues and teasing teeth.

Then suddenly two brisk palms shoved her chest, leading her to fall on the bed with a bounce. Eliza was relentless, she followed Wynonna and tugged on the button of her jeans. Unfortunately they were sinfully tight, making the task a little too difficult. 

“Did you _glue_ these on?!” Shapiro grunted. 

Wynonna frowned, “don’t insult my jeans, they make my ass look good”

“You’re damn right” she smirked. 

Shapiro let out a victorious chuckle as Wynonna’s other foot was freed from the garment. 

Wynonna nodded towards Eliza’s own pants, “yours too”

Shapiro just looked smug as she pushed down the fabric down her toned legs. Wynonna has already seen Eliza in just underwear, got real close and personal, but now since the circumstances have changed, she allowed herself to hungrily take in the newly exposed skin. 

She let out a low, quiet whistle as she watched Eliza unclip her bra from behind.

“See something you like?”

Wynonna reached behind herself and unclipped her own red lacy bra with a practiced hand, “perhaps. You gonna get a big head about it?”

Shapiro just hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her thin black underwear and pulled. The fabric stuck a little to her already dripping pussy.

Wynonna bit her lip, her mouth watered as she watched it slide down her legs. She quickly removed her own, Eliza giving her that same hungry stare.

Shapiro kicked her underwear to the side, and pounced on her. Wynonna groaned as newly exposed flesh touched her own, warm, soft, and oh so _right_.

It sent tingles and shocks in places that haven’t been active for too long. 

She craved more. So much _more_.

Shapiro was relentless. She grabbed Wynonna’s wrists and threw them above her head, hitting the pillows. Wynonna gasped, reveling in the feeling. She made a show of struggling, but the hold was strong. 

Eliza licked from her collarbone up, stopping mid way on her neck for a deep bite. Wynonna mewled as her hips jumped, the bite sending shivers that travelled all the way to her clit. The woman holding her down followed her hips, their cores touched, hot and wet. 

"Fuck" Wynonna groaned. 

"I think," Eliza rose from her neck, then teasingly grazed her lips along Wynonna's, "I should fuck you first"

Wynonna, offended, used her strength to flip Shapiro over, straddling her hips. A hand was already traveling down a chiseled stomach, "nope, I go first" she said triumphantly. 

Eliza slapped her hand away and pushed her again, Wynonna fell backward with a squeal. 

Shapiro followed, and wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple. Wynonna arched her back despite her trying her best not to react to the touch. She snaked a hand in the back of Eliza's head and gripped hard, further messing up her bun. She pulled off with a pop and a whine, her cheeks tinted with red. A pleasure ridden crease former on her brow. 

Wynonna tucked that piece of information away. 

Shapiro growled at her smirk, and slid a hand to dip into Wynonna's wetness. 

" _Fuck_ , you're wet" she gasped. Eliza was always so calculated and stoic, but feeling Wynonna for the first time cracked that ruse. She bit her lip. 

Wynonna just nodded, unable to form a snarky comeback at the moment. Though Eliza's hand wasn't moving, the feather light sensation almost _burned_.

Then those fingers started _moving_ and Wynonna couldn't hold back the moan clawing out her throat. She circled around her clit, achingly slow, just enough to make her gasp. 

Shapiro chuckled, "looks like I won"

Wynonna's head hit the mattress in frustration, "what, you want a whole fanfare? The fuck are you waiting for?"

That drew out a genuine laugh, before Eliza got up and crawled down the bed. Light green eyes burning holes into hers. 

She watched as Eliza leaned down, spreading her thighs apart with a gentle touch and took her in her mouth. It was long, slow, _luxurious_ lick up her pussy, then circled her lips around the swollen clit and _sucked_. 

"Shit!" Wynonna threw her head back, one hand reached behind her to grip the metal footboard. 

Shapiro murmured her approval, the vibration of her lips increasing the pleasurable sensation. Her nails dug into Wynonna's inner thighs and pushed her legs further apart. She furthered her teasing by making soft circles around her clit with her tongue, barely grazing it. Wynonna felt like her whole body was set aflame with just that slow, agonizing touch, and it only deepened when she looked down again. Eliza was watching her gasp and whimper with intense eyes, breath deep and hot on her trimmed curls. Though the touch was pleasing, she needed more. 

“In” she demanded. 

Shapiro released her clit with a _pop_ , “say please” her stupid smirk showing. 

Wynonna scoffed, “I will do _no_ such thing”

The rebuttal came in the form of Eliza taking her clit in her lips again, but instead of teasing circles, it was a full on assault with her tongue. She swiped it, lashed it, sucked and even allowed some teeth to graze the sensitive bundle. 

Wynonna’s breath was so caught in her throat her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her body bucked and writhed, but strong hands held her down, not allowing her to get away. It was almost too much, but she couldn’t help her hand reaching down to grip blonde locks, pulling her further in. 

That was the wrong move. 

Shapiro pulled away again and Wynonna seriously considered punching her. 

“You are _such_ a dick” Wynonna growled. 

“Say please” Eliza repeated, lips glistening with Wynonna’s arousal. 

She realized that Eliza definitely wasn’t going to give what she wanted until she actually says it. In any other circumstance, Wynonna would have pulled her pants up and stomped out the door with a middle finger raised. 

But Shapiro was _so_ good with her tongue, and her core was practically aching at this point. She needed to cum, bad, and Eliza was annoyingly aware of it. 

So she threw out all the protests in her mind, and let her head hit the mattress again. With a childish grumble, she finally muttered out “please”

Eliza’s grin shouldn’t have sent flutters in her stomach, but it did. 

“What are you waiting for? I said pl-ooohhh” Wynonna trailed off with a moan once two fingers slid their way in with ease. Eliza just chuckled mockingly before _finally_ returning her mouth to where she pulsed with the same pace as her heart. 

Those fingers were firm and determined, as they curled and hit that spot _just_ right. Her tongue had that same vigor before, and _fuck_ her ex’s should take tips from her. 

It wasn’t long until her body neared its peak. That coil that was rounded so tight to the brink of pain, felt like it shattered as her muscles tensed, her back bowed, and Wynonna cried out. Her knuckles clutching the footboard turned white, making it creak. The sound of the old bed’s protests were muffled by the sound of wet, delicious friction from fingers and tongue. 

“Fuck! I’m comi-” she barely grit out before finally reaching the edge of that cliff, and falling. 

Blissfully. 

Eliza eventually allowed her some mercy, slowing down to slow swipes and pumps, leaving her twitching and lightly gasping. When she pulled out, she took those two fingers and slowly cleaned them off, cheeks hollowing as she sucked, eyes never leaving hers. 

Wynonna bit her lip. 

"Feel better?" Shapiro asked, absolutely smug.

"You…" Wynonna panted and pointed a weak finger at her, "are good at that"

Eliza's lips stretched in a menacing grin. Wynonna expected an annoying, witty jab at her, but instead she lowered herself, crawling up to reach Wynonna's lips. They grazed for a second, before Eliza's lips parted, and took hers in for a deep, languid kiss. 

With the taste of herself on Eliza's lips, the way she cupped her cheek, and the way their bodies lay together, slowly moving in a sensual dance, it was all very intimate. A stark contrast to the overly competitive, playful nature. 

It was nice. 

But Wynonna won't ever admit that. 

She let her hands wander, scraping lightly at the chiseled muscle on her back. Eliza moaned softly against her lips, and her hips started to move against her thigh. That was when Wynonna noticed just how wet she was, as the air felt cooler against her thigh as Eliza moved. 

Not breaking the kiss, Wynonna put her palm against Shapiro's chest to flip their positions, and surprisingly, she let her. The Earp slid a thigh in between Eliza’s legs, using her hips to provide her much needed friction. She was soaked, swollen and so ready, letting out a barely repressed groan in the kiss. 

“Glad to know you’re not just a pillow princess” Eliza hummed as Wynonna trailed kisses down her neck. 

Wynonna stopped her descent, and put a finger on Eliza's lips, "you know, you would be sexier if you stopped using these for talking" then trailed down her chin, to the center of her neck. 

Eliza bent her head back, giving Wynonna clear room for more. She raised her brow, knowing this move. 

“Or… You want someone to _make_ you shut up” her fingers glided to where her palm lay wrapped gently wrapped around Eliza’s neck, not pressing. 

Eliza’s breath hitched then bit her lip, but she stayed quiet. 

“Okay,” she resigned, beginning to move her hand, “guess I was wrong”

But a strong grip on her wrist stopped her, and pulled it back up. Eliza had stern eyes, telling her not to move. 

Wynonna grinned, a goating, victorious grin, “that’s what I thought”, then slightly pressed her thumb and middle finger on the artery, not the windpipe. Only to make her presence known.

“If you tell _anyone_ about this…” she threatened. 

Wynonna frowned, “what kind of dick do you think I am? What happens here never leaves this room”

Eliza sighed in relief, “good, just making sure. Now go harder, we don’t have all night”

“Pfft. Impatient.” she grumbled, but complied. “Tap me two times if you need me to stop”

Eliza nodded, anticipation ridden on her face, “got it”

Wynonna tested her clutch on Eliza’s throat, slowly applying more pressure and studying her face for signs of discomfort. The result was a low, guttural moan as Eliza’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her core resumed that desperate grind against Wynonna’s thigh, eyes wide with a silent plea. 

Keeping her hand firmly locked on her throat, Wynonna shifted so her other hand was free. With the way Eliza was chewing on her bottom lip, and desperately seeking friction, Wynonna knew there was no more time for teasing. She straddled Eliza’s thigh, on her knees to get a good angle of her face and pussy, then slid her hand down. She coated her fingers in already soaked heat, then sinking in. 

“Yes!” Eliza brokenly shouted, her voice hoarse. 

Wynonna gripped harder, and began thrusting. Eliza was already so wet, the glide was easy. She curled them, twisted them, hitting those spots that made the woman below her whine and croak. Her face down to her neck had a beautiful blush as beads of sweat formed on her brow. 

Wynonna loosened her hold on Eliza's throat, giving her some time to breathe before continuing ministrations in between her legs, going at a ruthless pace, feeling her walls clench. 

Shaprio gripped the sheets, a deep gasp passing through her lips. She latched onto Wynonna’s wrist desperately that was around her neck. Not pushing away, but pulling _in_. 

“Harder” she whimpered. 

Eliza was close, she needed _more_.

And Wynonna happily obliged. She continued her pace, and managed to swipe her thumb along Eliza's swollen clit. Before Eliza could even react to it, Wynonna pressed her fingers to the sides of her throat again, harder than before. 

That's what she needed. Her nails gripped Wynonna's wrist, leaving half moon shaped indents in the skin, but that didn't stop her. Eliza's back bowed as she let out a little squeak, eyes rolling back. Everything clenching and going stiff. 

Then she heard brokenly, "Wyn..onn..a" before Eliza slumped back into the bed. 

Wynonna immediately released her neck. At first she was concerned, thinking Eliza whimpered her name to get her attention to get her to stop, but that was quickly resolved once she saw the blissed smile spread across her cheeks. She slowly pulled out and wiped her fingers on the sheets, then laid beside a still panting Eliza. 

“You good?” Wynonna asked, completely satisfied with herself. 

“There’s no way you haven’t done that before” she said, wistfully. 

Wynonna shrugged, “I lived in Europe”

Eliza hummed in reply, eyes closed.

“So…” Wynonna started, she poked Eliza’s chest playfully, “You moaned my name”

Eliza immediately frowned, eyes opening in a sneer, “don’t be getting a big head about it”

The brunette chuckled, “oh it’s big, and absolutely satisfied that I got miss big bad lizard to go all ‘Wynonna! Yes! Oh!’” she fake moaned in a high pitched voice. 

That was followed by a firm slap on the shoulder by an unamused Eliza. Wynonna just cackled in return. 

Eliza with new found energy, tackled Wynonna and pinned her down. She stopped laughing.

“I’d quit my gloating if I were you, because I’m going to make you _scream_ my name next” she threatened, hovering close to her lips. 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, “I’d like to see you _try_ ”

\-------------------------------------------

The sunlight creeping in her curtained window hit Wynonna directly on her eyes. She grumbled, grabbing the pillow next to her to cover her face, feeling last night's whiskey. 

She also felt _sore_.

But not the demons kicking her ass sore, the amazing, thoroughly fucked and taken sore. She felt _amazing_. 

She smiled into the pillowcase, smelling faint campfire and peaches. 

_Eliza_.

After a couple more hours of strenuous fucking, they ended up passing out on her bed, _definitely_ not with Eliza’s arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her close. 

And she totally did _not_ scream Eliza’s name at the end. 

But now the sheets felt empty and cold. She blinked her eyes open, not seeing Eliza’s sleeping form, but what she _did_ see was a small note folded neatly on her bedside table. 

She grabbed it with a heavy hand, and smirked at the neatly written handwriting. 

_”See you soon, Wynonna”_

It was simple and short, but the fact that she put her first name on the note set an odd feeling in her stomach. 

She brushed it aside. 

Wynonna made her way into the kitchen after getting dressed, rubbing her eyes and grumbling softly. On the table were Waverly and Nicole, wide eyed and staring at their own coffee, not saying a word. 

“Uh, morning,” Wynonna said cautiously.

The two just nodded in response, not looking up.

Weird. 

Normally their all too cheery morning attitude had Wynonna cursing at them, chugging some coffee, but not today. Nicole in particular looked tense, more than her usual cop self. 

Okay…

Wynonna just went to the cupboard, pulling out her favorite “Fuck Off” mug and poured herself some coffee. She snuck a peek around her shoulder, seeing the two were still staring at their mugs like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The silence was almost annoying. 

She gave in, “alright, what’s going on?” setting her mug on the counter with a frustrated _clink_.

Nicole stood up quickly, grabbing her mug before retreating into the living room, throwing a “nope!” over her shoulder. 

Waverly slapped her palm on her forehead. 

“What was that?” Wynonna asked.

Her sister sighed, rubbing her face, “um, Eliza stay over last night?”

Wynonna frowned, “what of it?”

“The house really does have thin walls”

There was a pause, an uncomfortable one as realizations set in. 

Then Wynonna laughed. 

And laughed and laughed, almost spilling her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! You good? How ya feelin? 
> 
> I've had this one shot in my head for a while, so here it is. 
> 
> Bout time Wynonna gets some payback. 
> 
> wanna yell at me on Twitter?
> 
> @doriangrath is the name. 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe out there!


End file.
